Compañeros, amigos, hermanos familia
by Kuro-Sacchi
Summary: Aún después de su muerte, Koro-sensei se asegura de que sus estudiantes tengan un lugar donde se sientan seguros y que tengan personas que cuiden de ellos como si fueran propios. No tiene nada que ver con mi primer crossover de estos dos universos.


**Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Y Assassination Classroom/Ansatsu Kyoshitsu, pertenecen a la mente y mano maestra de Amano Akira y Yusei Matsui respectivamente. Lo único que pertenece a la loca mente de la autora es la trama y plot de este fanfic.**

* * *

 _ **~Prologo~**_

La clase 3-E de la secundaria Kunugigaoka se encuentra en sesión, los estudiantes escuchan con atención a su profesor titular, un pulpo mutante de color amarillo que más bien parece un _emoji_ con tentáculos, afuera del aula una torrencial lluvia acompañada por fuertes vientos y furiosos relámpagos amenaza con arrancar de tajo los cimientos del viejo edificio de madera y mandarlo a volar con todo y clase aun en su interior. La madera crujió sobre las cabezas de los estudiantes haciéndolos mirar hacia el techo con inseguridad. Un ciclón se había formado en menos de un parpadeo y como siempre dejaron a la clase 3-E olvidada en la cima de su montaña, Karasuma había intentado (aun intenta) comunicarse vía radio con el buro de defensa para que envíen a alguien a recogerlos pero solo hay estática debido a los fuertes vientos, Irina encontró (y logro encender) la planta de luz que funciona con gasolina y Koro-sensei intenta distraer a los alumnos con una lección sobre la segunda guerra mundial, aunque por lo visto la torrencial lluvia y los violentos vientos no dejaban que sus pupilos se concentraran.

\- N-ne, Koro-sensei. – llamo Touka Yada mientras levantaba la mano – Seguro que es seguro aquí? El edificio no ha dejado de crujir. –

\- Por supuesto que es seguro! – exclamo el _emoji_ – Sensei mismo se aseguró de cambiar las maderas podridas y re-estabilizar el edificio antes de que comenzáramos el año escolar! No hay edificio más firme en esta montaña! – se jacto con orgullo el pulpo.

\- Pero sabes… - se unió a la conversación Maehara Hiroto – Es difícil concentrarse en lo académico con todo el escándalo del ciclón, además hemos estado con lo mismo ya por tres horas! Por qué no mejor hablamos de algo más interesante? De todas maneras se acerca la hora de fin de clases, no es que fuésemos a ir a algún otro lado justo ahora, y la verdad no se me antoja seguir hablando de la segunda guerra mundial. -

Los demás estudiantes de la clase 3-E estuvieron de acuerdo con su compañero, el tema es realmente interesante pero luego de tres horas… un cambio de tema es más que bienvenido.

\- Muy bien. – acepto Koro-sensei la petición de sus alumnos, el mismo ya algo aburrido del tema que ha estado explicando por tres horas – De que desean hablar entonces? Si quieren podemos hacer el _"Hyakumonogatari Kaidankai"*._ – Koro-sensei dijo el nombre del juego con un supuesto aire tenebroso, su habitual atuendo de académico cambiando por uno de fantasma.

\- Mejor háblenos más de su pasado, Koro-sensei! – Pidió con una chispa en los ojos Fuwa Yuzuki.

\- Nyuah! De MI?! – exclamo sorprendido el docente.

\- Si, bueno. – siguió Fuwa – Ya sabemos que usted fue el _"Shinigami"_ y todo eso pero no puedo evitar preguntarme ¿Qué hay antes de eso? –

\- Oooh! Buena idea Yuzuki! – concordó emocionada Nakamura Rio ante la idea de su compañera.

Rápidamente los demás estudiantes vociferaron su aceptación de la idea también, los murmullos emocionados de los estudiantes hacían que Koro-sensei comenzara a ponerse nervioso.

\- Mou! Está bien! – exclamo el ex-asesino, a esta altura de su convivencia con sus estudiantes era casi imposible para el hombre negarles nada – Pero solo responderé una pregunta así que piénsenlo bien! Y no responderé nada con respecto a cosas demasiado personales! Y saben bien a que me refiero Okajima-kun, Karma-kun, Nakamura-san, Maehara-kun! –

Los alumnos mencionados chasquearon la lengua en disgusto al ser descubiertos con sus sucias intenciones.

Los alumnos se pusieron de pie y salieron del salón dejando solo a Koro-sensei para discutir que pregunta sobre su pasado le harían, se tardaron discutiendo y proponiendo preguntas por casi media hora antes de volver a ingresar al salón.

\- Muy bien, Koro-sensei, tenemos nuestra pregunta. – anuncio Isogai Yuma en nombre de sus compañeros.

\- ¿Y cuál es su pregunta? – inquiero el docente dejando que su curiosidad lo dominara.

\- Cuando aún era el Shinigami ¿Hubo algún objetivo que no pudiera cumplir? – cuestiono Kataoka Megu.

El silencio domino el interior del salón por un segundos, el barullo del ciclón afuera del salón llenándolo con el sonido de la lluvia, los truenos y el viento.

\- Pfff-buaha-hahahaha! – exploto en carcajadas Muramatsu Takuya haciendo que la mayoría del alumnado se le uniera – Ven?! Les dije que era una pregunta tonta! –

\- Tch, es la única pregunta interesante que se me ocurrió. – se quejó Terasaka Ryoma mientras se rascaba avergonzado y molesto la nuca.

\- No te enojes, fue una buena idea preguntar de todas maneras. – consoló Yoshida Taisei a su amigo.

\- Bueno… la verdad es que…

La voz de Koro-sensei sonó algo avergonzada a los oídos de sus pupilos haciendo que estos lo miraran con incredulidad.

\- O-oye, e-espera un momento...! – balbuceo Sugaya Sosuke.

\- Es enserio? – mascullo sorprendida Hazama Kirara.

Shiota Nagisa y Akabane Karma primero miraron a su profesor sin dar crédito a lo que escucharon, luego se miraron entre ellos y finalmente avanzaron hasta Koro-sensei, cada uno lo tomo de un tentáculo y lo arrastraron hasta la zona donde reparte sus lecciones. Mientras ellos hacían esto los demás alumnos volvían a sus asientos, al final Nagisa y Karma también volvieron a sus lugares y junto con sus compañeros miraron al exasesino con los ojos y oídos bien abiertos.

Una gotita incomoda apareció en la nuca de Koro-sensei, sus estudiantes jamás habían estado tan atentos antes, ni siquiera cuando la verdad sobre su actual apariencia.

\- Hable. – dijo Sugino Tomohito.

\- Ahora, por favor. – añadió Kanzaki Yukiko.

Koro-sensei se removió un poco antes de tomar asiento sobre su escritorio con aire casual, inspiro hondo y dejo escapar el aire en un suspiro melancólico.

\- Seis años antes de ser traicionado por mi primer aprendiz… - comenzó su anécdota el docente – Una familia mafiosa de renombre medio, y muy mala fama aun para los estándares de la mafia misma, me contrato para asesinar al joven heredero de otra familia mafiosa más antigua, me enviaron una foto del objetivo, su dirección y su nombre, no necesitaba más. Pensé que sería un trabajo rápido, y lo fue, pero no de la manera en que generalmente eran. Me instale en un hotel de mala muerte en la zona roja de la ciudad, un lugar bastante ordenado y sin mucho escándalo para ser la zona donde el yakuza pululaba tan abiertamente, deje ahí mis cosas y luego me dirigí a la dirección del objetivo. Observe al joven, apenas un año mayor que ustedes en aquel entonces, por alrededor de una semana. En las mañanas lo seguía a su escuela, recuerdo que siempre era acompañado por sus amigos, un grupo bastante agitado, luego lo seguía de regreso a su casa o a donde fuera que fuera con sus amigos. En todo ese tiempo no volví a mi hotel, no me había duchado y comía sándwiches de las cafeterías cercanas mientras me escondía en las sombras de los callejones. El día en que finalmente iba a dar mi golpe me escondí en un callejón cercano a la casa del objetivo, coincidentemente ese día los amigos del joven heredero decidieron dejarle solo y este avanzaba con paso ligero hacia su casa, comencé a caminar en su dirección como si nada pasara y él…

 _El Shinigami se detuvo en seco cuando noto a su objetivo a exactamente diez pasos de él._

 _El joven heredero, un menudo chico de dieciséis años, alborotado cabello castaño claro, grandes y brillantes ojos del color del caramelo quemado que parecían espolvoreados con virutas de oro, estaba de pie frente al Shinigami._

 _`Es imposible que este a diez pasos de mí.´ Pensó incrédulo el asesino `Yo escuche que se seguía acercando… y en todo caso si se hubiese detenido cuando salí del callejón él debería estar apenas a tres pasos de distancia.´_

 _\- Buenas tardes. – salido el objetivo sacando de su estupor a su potencial parca._

 _\- Buenas tardes. – respondió casual el Shinigami recuperando rápidamente la compostura y evitando llamar la atención de su objetivo._

 _\- Perdón, pero, no pude evitar notar que me ha estado siguiendo por toda la semana… – las palabras del muchacho hicieron que al Shinigami se le abrieran los ojos como platos – Y ya han intentado matarme antes y no pude evitar notar que los otros asesinos al menos volvían a sus hoteles o donde sea que se quedaran y se daban al menos una ducha al día y… bueno… será que usted es nuevo en esto? No tiene hotel donde hospedarse? –_

 _`Eh?!´ Fue el único pensamiento coherente que cruzo la mente del asesino._

 _\- También está usted muy delgado. – continuo hablando el joven heredero con tinte preocupado mientras comenzaba a acercase a su potencial asesino, pero dicho asesino estaba demasiado confundido por la forma de ser de su objetivo como para notar que este seguía hablando y acercándosele – …tor no está, por eso si quiere puede tomar una ducha rápida en mi casa, comer algo y luego podemos hablar de todo este asunto del asesinato, le parece? – cuestiono con una sonrisita el joven mientras tomaba del brazo al Shinigami y comenzaba a arrastrarle a su casa sin que el asesino le hubiese dado su respuesta._

\- Espere-espere-espere! – interrumpió el relato Kimura Masayoshi – Nos está diciendo que el tipo al que iba a matar, y que además sabía que usted estaba ahí para matarlo, lo invito a su casa a tomar el té?! –

\- Y eso no es lo más extraño. – dijo Koro-sensei con una sonrisa antes de volver a su relato.

 _\- Mamá! Ya llegue! – anuncio el joven heredero mientras jalaba al Shinigami dentro de su hogar._

 _\- Bienvenido a ca-oh! – de una esquina apareció una sonriente y adorable dama de corto cabello estilo bob del color del chocolate con leche y unos ojos grandes del mismo tono – Tenemos un invitado! Quien es tu nuevo amigo, hijo? – cuestiono con una sonrisa la mujer._

 _\- Este es Kuro-san. – presento el joven heredero a su madre._

\- Déjeme adivinar. – interrumpió Karma – Iba vestido de negro. – no fue una pregunta.

\- Ahem, como iba diciendo…

 _El asesino se dio una ducha rápida, el agua caliente relajando rápidamente sus músculos y dejándole un agradable ardor en la piel. Cuando salio de la ducha una cambia de ropa limpia estaba sobre el tanque del retrete, se trataban de un pantalón que le quedaba dos tallas más grande y unos quince centímetros más largo, y una camisa de franela color rojo con cuadros negros que también le quedaba grande._

 _El Shinigami salio del baño, bajo las escaleras y se encontró con el joven heredero sentado en la mesa esperándolo con una taza de té y una sonrisa tranquila._

 _\- Perdón por la ropa, es de mi padre. - se disculpó sin en verdad sentirlo el muchacho._

 _\- Pues es bastante alto. – señalo el Shinigami mientras avanzaba al lugar que anunciaba la taza de té sin dueño._

 _\- Lo es. – asintió el joven castaño._

 _\- Donde está su madre eh, perdone pero, como debo dirigirme a usted? Prefiere décimo, joven rey, jefe, padrino? – inquirió el Shinigami._

 _\- Con ***** basta. – respondió el castaño._

\- En serio no nos va a decir su nombre?! – interrumpió ahora Hara Sumire.

\- Claro que no! – exclamo Koro-sensei – Estamos hablando del aquel entonces heredero de una familia mafiosa antigua y poderosa! Decirles su nombre ahora sería como una sentencia de muerte para ustedes! -

Los alumnos abuchearon a su profesor.

 _\- Bueno, donde está tu madre *****-kun? – cuestiono el Shinigami antes de tomar su taza de té y darle un trago._

 _\- Salio a comprar víveres para la comida, el día de hoy seremos únicamente nosotros tres pues mi tutor y mis hermanos salieron a un campamento a las montañas junto con mis amigos. – explico el joven castaño._

 _\- Y te dejaron aquí solo y olvidado? Vaya familia la que tienes, *****-kun. – comento mordaz el Shinigami para arrancar alguna reacción de su objetivo, pero el chico ni se inmuto._

 _\- Oh, no. Yo iré mañana junto con mi madre, es su cumpleaños y planeamos hacerle una sorpresa, será algo así como un gran picnic, a mi mamá le gustan ese tipo de cosas donde toda la familia se reúne a celebrar. – explico el castaño._

 _\- Hablas como si fueras a ver el día de mañana. –_

 _\- No me mataras. – hablo de inmediato el castaño, su tono tomando seriedad._

 _\- Ooh, y que te hace decir eso? – sonrió el Shinigami curioso de la nueva actitud del castaño frente a él._

 _\- Porque mañana es el cumpleaños de mi madre y no hay maldita forma en este vida u otra en que yo vaya a morir una noche antes del cumpleaños de la mujer que me ha amado incluso antes del comienzo de mi vida. – hablo calmo y claro el joven tomando por sorpresa al Shinigami – Mientras usted tomaba su ducha rápida... – retomo el joven la conversación al tiempo que cambiaba el curso de la misma – Hice unas cuantas llamadas, primero que nada déjeme decirle que "Shinigami" es un título bastante pretencioso a mi parecer. –_

 _\- El nombre me lo pusieron mis enemigos y potenciales objetivos, a mí ni me va ni me viene como me digan. – respondió el asesino._

 _\- Segundo, mucho me temo que la familia que le contrato ha sido desmantelada, espero que le hayan pagado algo por adelantado. – siguió el joven heredero._

 _\- Siempre cobro la mitad por adelantado, de eso no debes preocuparte. – asintió de nuevo el asesino y le dio otro trago a su té._

 _`Por eso dijo que no le mataría.´ razono el asesino en su interior `Con la familia que me contrato para matarle fuera del juego ya no tengo motivos para hacerlo.´_

 _\- Tercero, la comida de hoy es lasagna a la bolognese, espero que no sea vegetariano. – dijo algo inseguro el joven._

 _\- Descuida, me gusta la carne… a menos que sea humana, aún tengo algo de moral regada por ahí. – aseguro el asesino…_

\- Luego de la comida volví a mi hotel, recogí mis cosas y me fui de regreso a mi escondite, esperando jamás volverme a topar con aquel extraño muchacho. – termino su anécdota el ex-asesino.

Los estudiantes de la clase 3-E miraban a su maestro titular con la cara que debería estar al lado del concepto de _confusión_ en el diccionario, incluso Karma tenía una ceja alzada en incredulidad.

\- Es enserio? – volvió a cuestionar Hazama Kirara, esta vez un tinte histérico dándole color a su voz.

\- Y que le paso al joven heredero? – pregunto curiosa Kayano Kaede.

\- No, no, no. – negó Koro-sensei con sus dedos-tentáculos – Sensei solo accedió a responder un pregunta, recuerdan? –

La clase entera se quejó al unísono, fue en ese momento que la puerta del salón de clases se abrió e Irina entro.

\- Y ahora, por qué el escándalo? – cuestiono extrañada la rubia en dirección del otro profesor presente.

\- Solo los entretuve un poco con una anécdota de mi juventud, pero para proteger su integridad omití ciertos detalles. – explico Koro-sensei.

\- Eeeh. Bueno, como sea. – desvió Irina su atención de regreso a los alumnos – Karasuma al fin logro contactar con el buro de defensa, enviaran un vehículo especializado a recogernos en media hora. – informo la ojiazul.

\- Yay! Podremos ir a casa! Por un momento pensé que pasaríamos la noche aquí. – exclamo Kurahashi Hinano.

\- Esperen! Aún tenemos media hora! – interrumpió Fuwa Yuzuki la felicidad de Hinano – Lo cual significa que tenemos tiempo para un relato más! Irina-sensei! – apunto Yuzuki en dirección de la profesora de idiomas.

\- S-si! – respondió sorprendida Irina a la su estudiante.

\- En su primeros años como asesina bajo el mando de Lovro-san, cuál era su peor miedo?! –

\- Renato Sinclair. – respondió de inmediato y con tono absoluto la rubia.

Un relámpago resonó fuerte y la luz que emano de este lleno el salón con un contraste dramático de luz y sombras.

\- Nurufufufufufufufffffpuaghahahahahahahahahahaha! – rio a carcajadas Koro-sensei.

Irina se sonrojo tanto que parecía una cereza con peluca rubia.

\- Deja de reírte! – chillo Irina mientras sacaba de la manga de su suéter un chillo anti-sensei y lo blandió contra el pulpo _emoji_.

Koro-sensei estuvo tan ensimismado riéndose que el ataque de Irina de hecho logro cortarle uno de sus dedos-tentáculos.

\- Nyuah! – chillo Koro-sensei y salio disparado a una de las esquinas del techo donde se quedó colgado.

Los alumnos miraron por un momento a Koro-sensei colgado en la esquina antes de volver su atención a Irina.

\- Quien es Renato Sinclair? – cuestiono Nagisa a su profesora de Idiomas.

Irina miraba a Koro-sensei como un gato mira a su peor enemigo pero la pregunta del peliazul reclamo su atención.

\- E-es una tontería. – intento quitarle importancia la rubia.

\- Oh, vamos. Ya comenzaste, lo menos que puedes hacer es terminar. – añadió Karma.

Irina suspiro derrotada.

\- Bueno, es algo así como el _"coco**"_ de nuestro oficio. – dijo la rubia.

\- El _"coco"_ de los asesinos? – inquirió Nakamura Rio.

\- Se dice que hace mucho tiempo… - volvió Koro-sensei a integrarse a la conversación y por supuesto interrumpió a Irina ante su respuesta para Rio – Mucho antes de que el título del mejor asesino del mundo se le diera a su servidor, existió alguien más que porto el título, y el nombre de ese alguien era Renato Sinclair. –

\- Se dice que era el asesino perfecto, impecable, la única manera en la que se le podía contactar era por medio de los periódicos de renombre de todo el mundo, dejabas un mensaje en código en todos los periódicos y debías esperar a que él te contactara, pero un día simplemente dejo de responder, el sujeto simplemente _puff. –_ relato Irina.

\- Jamás se volvió a saber de él. – siguió Koro-sensei – Unos dicen que finalmente se hartó de la vida de asesino y que usando todo el dinero que recolecto a lo largo de su vida se compró una vida como civil, algunos otros dicen que por fin le juró lealtad a una familia mafiosa y que retiró sus servicios del mercado para dedicar sus habilidades a su nuevo jefe… -

\- Otros más aseguran que él hombre era la muerte misma disfrazada y solo pasaba el rato en el mundo humano, pero la historia más sonada sobre su desaparición es que consiguió un aprendiz y que este le asesino para hacerse del título, pero el espíritu vengativo de Sinclair regreso y mato a su aprendiz y que desde entonces el espíritu de Sinclair vigila a los estudiantes de los asesinos y que si estos desobedecen a sus maestros el espíritu de Sinclair se los llevaría con él al infierno. – concluyo el relato Irina.

Un silencio contemplativo reino en el salón por alrededor de diez segundos cuando…

\- Guau. – Oribe Itona abrió la boca asombrado – Incluso en el mundo de los asesinos existen este tipo de historias, eh? –

\- No hay que subestimar el poder de los mitos urbanos. – comento Takebayashi Kotaro mientras acomodaba sus gafas.

\- Por qué no nos contaron esta historia cuando empezamos nuestro entrenamiento como asesinos? – cuestiono Kayano Kaede.

\- Porque el punto principal de su entrenamiento es justamente matar a su maestro, así que contarles esto no tenía ningún sentido. – respondió Irina mientras se encogía de hombros.

\- Pero pensar que Irina-sensei creería semejante cuento, nurufufufu. – se rió de nuevo Koro-sensei.

\- Cállate! Era una niña y tengo derecho de temerle a ciertas cosas! Grrr. – se defendió la rubia.

\- Por qué los alumnos aún no están listos para ser trasladados? – cuestiono la seria voz de Karasuma a espaldas de Koro e Irina haciendo que los antes mencionados dieran un respingo y se pusieran ligeramente azules.

Luego de que Karasuma reprendiera a Koro-sensei y a Irina como si de un par de niños de preescolar se trataran llego el vehículo especializado que llevaría a los alumnos del 3-E de regreso a casa. Irina y Karasuma subieron al final al vehículo especializado y Koro-sensei se quedó solo en el olvidado edificio de madera.

El ex-asesino miraba por la ventana como el vehículo avanzaba entre las cortantes gotas de agua y los rabiosos vientos como un caracol contra la tempestad, aferrándose al suelo y con su caparazón por delante.

Fue en esta soledad que Koro-sensei recordó de nuevo su primer encuentro con Sawada Tsunayoshi, actual décimo señor de la familia mafiosa más antigua y poderosa, Vongola.

Una sonrisa decoro el rostro de Koro-sensei y recordando al joven Don fue que el ex-asesino comenzó a tararear una alegre canción.

* * *

 **Hyakumonogatari Kaidankai*~** El juego de las cien velas. Llenas un cuarto de cien velas, tú y las personas que te acompañan deben contar cuentos de terror, luego de cada cuento de terror apagas una vela, el cuarto se ve poniendo cada vez más oscuro y cuando se apaga la última vela los espíritus vendrán por ustedes (o algo así).

 **El "Coco"**~** También conocido como Boogeyman, el hombre de la bolsa, el monstruo bajo tu cama, el Cuco, el ropavejero, el tacachotero, el cucuy, etc.


End file.
